Hillridge's 'The Wizard of Oz'
by SuperheroFaith
Summary: The drama department at Lizzie's school puts on a production of The Wizard of Oz. And obviously, Kate fights for the lead. Can Lizzie help Miranda oneup her?


**Hillridge's 'The Wizard of Oz'**

_Written with love, by: SuperheroFaith_

"Why does this school insist on mixing the social classes?" Lizzie McGuire asked her best friends as they walked out of the cafeteria towards their next class.

"Seriously." Miranda, her best gal pal agreed in disgust.

"I mean come on people!" Lizzie continued and turned her complaint into a mini-rant. "Do they really think kids like US and kids like..." She looked behind them, and gestured to Kate and her friends standing over by the water fountain. "...go good together? Gah! The world would be SO much better if they had separate schools for us. Like we'd grow up more... ya know, normal or something! Without all the trauma of dealing with- THEM."

"But then there'd be no diversity." The less-than dominant male of the pack pointed out.

Lizzie: "Gordo, please! Don't even start. You know you would completely love it if all the Kates and Claires were all shipped off to a "popular" school in like Michigan."

"Michigan?" He blinked a few times, and then shrugged off the randomness of that. " But you do realize there'd be no Ethan for you guys to fawn over."

Lizzie and Miranda glanced at each other in realization. "Oh. Um, yeah, I guess. But 'you do realize' that's not the point."

"Face it, in this alternate universe/fantasy world you've created, there'd be no cool guys for to obsess about. You'd be stuck with..." Gordo looked backwards and gestured to Larry Tudgemen who was creepishly watching Kate without her noticing. "Or..." in all seriousness, he suggested himself.

Again, the two girl friends glanced at each other, only with a more "okaaaaaaay, he's weird" expression. They turned their heads to Gordo and Miranda laughed. "Right, Gordo." She patted his shoulder and joked, "now, are you sure this is LIZZIE's fantasy world?" Are you sure it's not YOURS?" Lizzie giggled as her and Miranda sped up their stride in unison, leaving Gordo behind. "What! I was serious," he called to them, but rolled his eyes in defeat when he received no response. He followed them to the science lab, but as he noticed 30 seconds after them, the door was closed. Luckily a nifty little explanation was tapped to the door, in the form of a note written, disturbingly thought the gang, on pokemon stationary. It read: Teacher's absent, classed canceled. Please report to the auditorium. The trio smiled gleefully. "Ah," Miranda sighed dramatically. "Surprises, don't you love 'em?"

They entered their designated room and were pleased to see that they were among the first few to arrive, which meant they were able to pour into the back row, where they could easily block out the sub's probable droning. A few minutes later, after the rest of the students (minus the ones who were cutting, of course) poured in, Mr. Digs arrived, and merrily whistled as he walked passed the comfortably seated class. However, they were far too busy talking amongst themselves to realize that he had climbed up onto his stage. His startlingly louder whistle echoed throughout the room and intentionally silenced them, directing their attention to the front. "Well, now that I have your attention," he smiled, loudly stating that he would "very much appreciate it if you'd all relocate yourselves to the 'first few rows will get wet'area." Load groans were heard and ignored by him. After his audience had shuffled into the rows directly in front of him, he continued. "Good, now that you can all hear me talking in a normal voice, I have a few oh-so-very IMPORTANT announcements." The sarcasm in his "important" was both realized and unappreciated by the mass once they heard the uselessness of what he was saying, despite how enthusiastic he was. Minutes passed, people drew border and border, bothered that this couldn't just be a free period. "...and now the time has come for you to all stand up and stretch. You all stretched and good? Good. Would you all please come up here?"

"I can tell by all of your confused faces that you're dying to know why you're up here." A varied few in the crowd nodded. "I'll end the suspense here. Just kidding, I'll keep you guessing for a while longer," he comically laughed evilly. "The reason is simple. With your teacher being out today, I thought this would be the perfect oppurtunity for you to say hello to the stage, to become it's friend." More than a few raised their eyebrows. After a minute of nagging from the strange substitute teacher, they gave in and greeted the stage, as if were a person. "You guys familiar with it yet? I hope so! If you're not though, don't worry, in about a month? It's realllllly gonna start feeling like home."


End file.
